Which one?
by rivaichin
Summary: Siapa yang tau kalau persahabatan dapat menimbulkan benih-benih cinta? Siapa yang tau kalau diam-diam ada yang memendam perasaan padamu? Siapa yang tau kalau kau ternyata orang yang tidak peka? siapa yang tau? takkan ada yang tau, kalau cerita ini tidak kalian baca! Which one? Kise or Akashi? [Kise x READER x Akashi] might be ooc, but i try my best so, Mind to RnR perhaps?
1. Chappie 1 : Prologue

Semester satu kelas dua SMP. Teikou sudah terlewat. Dan saat itulah aku memulai sekolah baru, dengan teman baru, dan guru baru.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
**

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Eh, eh! Katanya ada anak baru lo di kelas kita!"

"Yang bener!? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Katanya sih cewek!"

"Wah! Moga ceweknya cantik!"

Pintu kelas digeser, dan guru wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang terkesan manis itu masuk ke kelas.

"Good morning! Ah, by the way kita punya murid baru, disini." Ucap Guru itu sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku memasuki kelas sedikit ragu, tapi yasudahlah. Aku memperkenalkan namaku, tempat tinggal, lahir, dan alasan mengapa aku pindah kesini.

Aku membungkukkan badanku. "Kuharap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian!"

"Nah, sekarang ada dua bangku yang kosong. Kau bisa pilih mau duduk sebelah Risa-chan atau Kise-kun~"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan beranjak menuju tempat duduk di sebelah gadis cantik berambut sepanjang siku dikuncir kuda, yang katanya namanya Risa-chan.

"Boleh duduk sini?" Tanyaku sopan, sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia mengangguk senang. "Dengan senang hati!"

ヽ(´ω｀*)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, tanda selesainya pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Aku pun mengambil kotak makan dalam tas ku dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau bawa bekal dari rumah!?" Tanya Risa-chan seolah kaget.

aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Ntahlah, aku kira hanya aku yang bawa bekal dari rumah. Habisnya kebanyakan yang belanja di kantin."

Mulutku membentuk 'o' kecil kearahnya, sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita makan sama-sama ya!" Ajakku

Risa-chan mengangguk, sambil membuka kotak makannya. "Aku bawa sosis dan onigiri~"

"Aku bawa octopus sisa kemarin malam, telur gulung, dan brokoli dengan saus~"

Kami pun mulai makan bersama sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Juga, bertukar makanan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyela pembicaraan kamu. "Boleh aku ikut makan disini, ssu?"

Serentak kami menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Aku bertatap-tatapan dengan Risa-chan sesaat lalu mengangguk kearah pemuda itu.

"Boleh kok!" Jawab kami berbarengan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Senyumannya terlihat manis sekali. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kise Ryouta. Kau bisa memanggilku Kise ssu~ senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku tersenyum simpul, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise-kun"

Kami pun melanjutkan pembicaraan kami yang tertunda, ditambah Kise-kun juga. Dan banyak teman-teman baruku yang menghampiri kami dengan sendirinya, ikut berbincang dengan kami bertiga. Salah satunya adalah Kei-kun.

Siapa yang tau, perkenalan kami di hari pertama aku datang bisa langsung membuat tiga teman sebagai sahabat?

Dan siapa pula yang tau kalau-kalau benih-benih cinta bisa saja tumbuh gara-gara hal itu?

* * *

aaaaaaaaa gue di top girl ada bilang kan kalo gue dapet bagian detak jantung itu inspirasi dari novel?

nah tadi gue ke gramed. dan gue nemu novel sequel yang ke empat. itu sakit banget:"""""

GUE GAPUNYA UANG MEN

setelah gue konsultasi ke tante gue, gue dikasi link novel gratis tapi in english

gue bahagia

tapi

english

doain gue bisa bacanya aaaaa:''3

maka dari kebahagian gue itu, gue buat ini fic baru, hope you like it gaaiisss:'3

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	2. Chappie 2

Semester dua berakhir. Tahun ini kami menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
**

**hope you like it!**

.

.

"Whaaa kita beda kelas Kise-kun!" Pekikku.

"Nah, mau bagaimana lagi ssu~ aku tidak terlalu bagus dengan akademik, hehe. Keicchi, kau beruntung bisa sekelas dengan mereka ssu!" Cerocos Kise.

Kei-kun terkekeh. "Yang terpenting, kau tidak dapat kelas paling buruk Kise-kun. Dan lagipula kelas kita berseberangan kok."

"Mm-hm! Kita bakal sering-sering ketemu! Nanti makan siang kayak—oh? Akashi-kun masuk kelas ini!?" Tanyaku seakan tidak percaya, saat pemuda bersurai merah itu memasuki kelasku yang sekarang.

Akashi-kun melirik kearahku. "Iya, ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Aku menahan senyum, saking bahagianya. "Ah, tidak-tidak~"

Dan, ya. Aku suka terhadap Akashi-kun sejak aku, Risa-chan, dan Kei-kun masuk ekstra basket, kelas dua tahun lalu.

Tapi entahlah, kurasa perasaan ini bukan perasaan suka yang melebihi teman terhadap Akashi-kun. Tapi...ntahlah. Pokoknya aku senang kalau aku bisa dekat dengannya. Tidak pernah ada pikiran kalau aku berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun.

"Kise-ku—loh, Kise-kun kemana!?" Tanyaku kaget, begitu menyadari bahwa Kise-kun sudah pergi.

"Well, dia tidak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama Akashi~" goda Risa.

"Ah, mana mungkin!—oh, iya! Akashi-kun mau duduk bersamaku? Risa-chan duduk sama Kei-kun, jadi aku tidak ada teman" tanyaku dengan suara lantang, kearahnya.

Ia tidak merespon, tapi ia meletakkan tasnya dibangku sebelah bangkuku.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, tetapi aku masih celingukan diluar pintu, mencari kemana Kise-kun pergi. Habis, aneh sekali ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!

Tapi toh, akhirnya aku kembali ke bangkuku, karena aku melihat guru biologi sudah datang menuju kelas kami.

Aku duduk paling belakang, pojok kiri dekat jendela. Depanku, Midorima-kun. Sebelahku Akashi. sebelah Akashi, Risa-chan. Dan sebelah Risa-chan, Kei-kun.

Aku melirik kearah jendela, dan melihat pemandangan anak kelas IX-2 sedang olah raga. Bisa kulihat rambut keemasan Kise, berkilat-kilat di bawah sinar matahari. Pantas saja, ia tidak kelihatan sejak tadi.

Hari ini mereka bermain sepak bola. Aku mendesah pelan. andai saja aku sekelas dengannya lagi, batinku.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Permen kah itu? Dari mana?

Aku menghadap ke depan, kearah Midorima-kun. Diakah yang melempar kebelakang? Hebat sekali, sampai-sampai shoot nya bisa mengenai kepalaku.

"Bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku benci mendengar orang mendesah lesu seperti itu. Kudengar zodiakmu hari ini ada di urutan paling bawah, jadi kuberikan saja permen itu sebagai **lucky item** mu, nodayo."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, dan terkekeh pelan. "Ahahaha! Midorima-kun, kau masih setia pada oha-asa mu? Hebat!" Ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Oha-asa penting—"

"Untuk hidupmu, Midorima-kun. Benar kan?" Potongku, masih terkekeh. karena bosan mendengar kalimat itu berulang kali.

( ´･ω･`)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku memekik bahagia. "Risa-chan ayo makan~!"

Akashi menatapku heran. "Tidak seharusnya kau teriak seperti itu. Tau sopan santun. Kau terlihat seperti tidak makan satu tahun."

"Ah, sudahlah~ kau akan cepat tua kalau protes terus Akashi-kun~" ucapku polos.

Aku pun beranjak keluar kelas dengan kotak makanku, bersama Kei-kun dan Risa-chan, tanpa sempat membiarkan Akashi-kun membalas perkataanku.

"Baru kulihat kau bisa membiarkan orang lain berkata seperti itu padamu, Akashi." Ucap Midorima.

"Nah, siapa yang tau? Cewek itu cukup menarik. Kau juga merasakannya, bukan begitu, Shintarou?"

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahunya, sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. "Terserahmu, nanodayo."

ヽ(´ω｀*)

"Jan-ke-pon!"

Entah, kemujuran apa yang kualami saat ini, tapi sungguh hari ini aku menang permainan ini!

Ya, saat makan siang kami selalu bermain, siapa yang kalah, maka ia akan menyuapi semua orang, selama apapun itu, bahkan sampai bekalnya tidak sempat disentuh sekali pun.

Biasanya sih, aku yang kalah, tapi angin mujur apa yang membuatku menang hari ini. Kurasa permen dari Midorima-kun tadi cukup mujur!

"Yaaayy! Rasakan itu Kise-kun!" Pekikku senang.

"Aah~ bagaimana rasanya disuapi seorang model terkenal ya~?" Goda Risa-chan.

"Ah, apa bagusnya disuapi model terkenal? Dia hanya manusia narsis yang kebetulan jadi model saja!" Tukas Kei-kun cemburu.

Dan ya! Risa-chan dan Kei-kun sudah jadian sejak lamaaaaa sekali. Dulu masih aku ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat Kei-kun ikut kelompok kami dan Kise-kun.

"Hiddoi ssu!" Rengek Kise-kun.

"Tapi sekarang aku bawa spagetti...susah kan kalau disuapi..." Keluhku.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak sudi menyuapi pacarmu Keicchi! Dan siapa yang kau bilang manusia narsis hah!?—sudahlah, kau harus percaya padaku ssu!"

Kise membuka kotak makanku. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai mengaduk saus (smoked beef) dengan spagetti ku sampai rata. Detik berikutnya ia mulai menyuapiku.

"[Name]-cchi aaaah~"

Aku membuka mulutku, "aaaah—Kise-kun!"

Bukannya memasukkan garpunya kedalam mulutku, ia malah membawanya kesamping, sehingga sausnya mengenai pipiku.

"Wahahahaha! Kau belepotan saus ssu yo! Hahahahaha"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Sini berikan garpunya padaku! Biar aku makan sendiri!"

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku tuan putri. Sini aaaah~"

Refleks aku membuka mulutku. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipiku, entah karena senang atau malu.

Kise-kun mengambil tissue, dan mulai mengelap cemotan saus di pipiku barusan.

"Waah, bel masuk nanti bakal ada pasangan baru~" goda Kei-kun.

"Whaawha! Tidak mungkin! Iya kan, [name]-cchi?" Tanya Kise-kun.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Iya, apanya, Kise-kun? Memang tadi Kei-kun ngomong apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Ahaha~ bukan apa-apa ssu~, sini aaah lagi." Buru-buru Kise mengganti topik, dan menyuapiku sekali lagi.

"Kise-kun tidak makan?" Tanyaku begitu sisa satu sendok terakhir, di kotak makanku.

"Kotak makanku ketinggalan ssu~ heheh"

Mataku terbelalak kaget, hampir tersedak begitu saja. ...untuk tidak. Dan aku bersyukur karena itu. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi! Kan bisa kubagi jatahku!"

"Kita juga bisa bagi jatah kok! Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi? Dasar bodoh." Cerocos Kei-kun.

"Ah, tak tega aku melihatmu nanti kelaparan begitu hahaha—ga sudi ngambil makanan punya Keicchi! Pasti diberi aneh-aneh ssu!"

"Enak saja!" Tukas Kei-kun.

"Nah, sudahlah. Kau bisa makan sendok terakhir ini kalau kau mau Kise-kun~"

"E-eh!?" Tiba-tiba wajah Kise memerah.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, monyet. Bersyukurlah kau sudah diberi makan. Jangan kau kotori otak [Name]-chan dengan pikiranmu. Gunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali loh." Ucap Risa-chan.

Kise menelan ludahnya. Ragu antara hendak memakan spagetti yang diberikan atau tidak.

"Tapi aku kasihan padamu ssu~ [Name]-cchi saja yang makan~" ucap Kise-kun, sambil menyuapiku garpu terakhir, yang entah reflek mulutku membuka jalan untuk masuknya spagetti itu.

"Twapwi Kwise-Kwun gwa mwakwan apwa-pwa?" Tanyaku, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel masuk.

"Sebenarnya aku lapar ssu~ boleh aku cicipi spagettimu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. kan spagettinya sudah habis?

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Kise mendekat kearahku. Hidungnya menyentuh pipiku yang tadinya terkena saus spagetti, yang ntah kurasa bau sausnya masih tercium disana.

Kise-kun mengendus pipiku, dan detik berikutnya bisa kurasakan benda tipis, lembut nan lembab menempel di pipiku.

Dan detik berikutnya kusadari kalau Kise mencium pipiku. "!?"

* * *

nah niat kan gue bikin langsung chap 1:'3 /ngok.

udahlah gue gabanyak bacot disini, karena gue udah curcol di chap 1:'3

hope you like it!

kkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

"Risa-chan oper ke sini!"

Begitu aku mendapatkan bola dari Risa-chan, aku melemparnya kearah **ring**, berharap untuk masuk.

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya...itu tidak masuk.

Dan ini.

Aneh.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
**

**hope you like it!**

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tumben banget ga ada yang masuk!" Tanya Risa cemas.

Aku hanya menggeleng lesu, "ntahlah. Sudahlah ayo, kita lihat Kei-kun saja~"

Ia pun mengangguk setuju, dan kami beranjak ke gedung basket sebelah khusus untuk cowok.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk untuk penonton paling depan untuk melihat _first string_ latihan, yang tentu saja beranggotakan orang-orang yang bisa dibilang pro.

Kei-kun, yang ntah dari _second string_ bisa dianggap teman oleh _first string_ ikut bermain disana.

Begitu peluit dibunyikan, tanda istirahat. Ia melambai kearah kami, sadar kalau kami ada disini. Lalu, Kise-kun ikut-ikutan melambai kearahku.

Tapi ntah kenapa, tak sanggup aku melihatnya. Wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian istirahat tadi. Jadi, aku membuang tatapanku kearah lain...tepat mengenai Akashi.

Akashi-kun menatapku intens. Bak seekor elang hendak menangkap mangsanya. Entah sudah berapa kali author ini bilang begitu, dan meskipun berbeda karakter 'aku' di fic lain, tapi sumpah ini tetap seram.

Karena tidak kuat, lama-lama menatap matanya yang oh sungguh indah, aku membuang tatapanku kearah Midorima.

Ia menyadari kalau aku melihat kearahnya, tapi ia pura-pura tidak lihat. Ia menaikkan kecamatanya dan membuang mukannya kearah lain. Dari gerak-geriknya ia kelihatan gelisah sekali, begitu aku melihat kearahnya.

Karena bosan tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, aku melontarkan tatapanku kearah Murasakibara. Tapi tak sampai lima menit, aku melontarkan tatapanku terhadap Aomine.

Ia melihatku. Aku melihatnya. Kami saling tatap-tatapan. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, tetapi aku menangkap kata-kata tersebut. 'Dasar tepos'.

Dalam hati aku merutukinya. Kudoakan dia selalu, agar kulitnya semakin hitam seperti orang negro saja, sampai tak ada satupun cewek yang sudi pacaran sama dia.

Detik berikutnya, aku melontarkan pandanganku kearah Kuroko. 'Ah, kurasa yang paling normal disini cuma Tetsu-kun seorang~', batinku.

"Ah, kurasa yang paling normal disini cuma Tetsu-kun seorang~, benar begitu?"

Bulu kudukku merinding. Sejak kapan manusia ini ada disini? Sejak kapan Akashi-kun duduk di belakangku!?

"'Sejak kapan Akashi-kun duduk di belakangku'? Daritadi. Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Aku mengangguk mengerti "Oh..nggak kok."

"Kau suka Tetsuya?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "H-hah? Tidak! Tetsu-kun, cuma sahabatku~ dia enak diajak bicara"

"Kalau, Daiki?"

"Iih! Sudi nggak!" Pekikku.

"Shintaro?"

"Kita sebatas teman." Jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Sekali lagi aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? "Um—aku suka Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun keren, pintar, jago main basket, jadi kaptennya pula! Lalu, Akashi-kun enak diajak bicara, walau tatapanmu terkadang seram dan kau jarang merespon ucapanku~"

"Begitukah? Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu." ucapnya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya menggunakan kepalaku sebagai pijakan tangannya. Tidak keras amat sih.

Kurasa Akashi-kun telah belajar mengenai '_**humor sense**_'. karena tumben dia tidak marah mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Lalu~~ bagaimana kalau Kise-kun~?" Goda Risa-chan, melanjuti pertanyaan Akashi.

"D-Dia...sahabat terbaikku...?"

Risa-chan cemberut mendengar responku. "Tidak lebih?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Lebih?"

"Lupakan sajalah."

**( ´･ω･`)**

"Daah~!"

Aku melambaikan tangan kearah Risa-chan dan Kei-kun, saat kami berpisah arah di pertigaan.

Kebetulan rumah Risa-chan dan Kei-kun searah. Kebetulan rumahku dan Kise-kun juga searah. Tetanggaan malah. Dan kebetulan sekali suasana saat ini canggung sekali.

"[Name]-cchi dekat dengan Akashicchi ya~?" Tanya Kise, memecah keheningan.

Aku memiringkan kepala kearahnya "Lumayan, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi berbicara dengan Akashicchi ssu hehe~"

"Oh itu, Akashi-kun tadi aneh tau! masa dia nanya—"

"tanya apa?" bisik Kise lirih. bulu kuduknya meremang. ia hampir tidak yakin apa benar ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya barusan.

Aku membuka pintu pagar dirumahku. "Nah, sampai ketemu besok, Kise-kun~!"

"Eh?" Raut muka Kise tampak bingung. Tapi selanjutnya ia tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Jaa matta_, [Name]-cchi~!"

**ヽ(´ω｀*)**

Dilain sisi.

"Aku kasian pada Kise-kun." Ucap Risa tiba-tiba.

"Kok?"

"Bisa kau bayangkan, berapa lama Kise menyukai [Name]-chan, tapi dia gasadar juga?"

Kei terkekeh pelan. "Aku justru senang, melihatnya semakin di _bully_ seperti itu, hahaha"

"Tapi tadi, Akashi-san bersikap aneh. Ia menanyakan [Name]-chan, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan dirinya!"

Mata Kei terbelalak kaget! "Yang benar saja!? Masa iya, Kise dan Akashi menyukai orang itu? Memang [Name]-chan, cantik, tapi kepolosannya benar-benar seperti orang tolol! Tapi kurasa akan ada hal yang menarik, ke depannya nanti."

Risa mengendikkan bahunya, sambil terkekeh. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

* * *

ah;_; maaf kalo cerita ini mengecewakan;_; dikarenakan 1 chapter yang isinya pendek minta ampun. tapi gue lagi seneng bikin yang isinya pendek biar greget kewles. wkwk.

jadi makasi banget buat yang udah fav/follow/review. gue sampe kelonjakan di kamar saking senengnya.

oh iya. gue mau special thanks buat :

1\. Fefe, Ce Karen, Sheila, dan bbrp temen rl yg jadi first reader dan koreksi yang salah! aaah gue cinta kalian semua. tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini bener-bener trash.

2\. Aoi Yukari! Makasih banget ya:'3 udah setia review fav dan follow cerita gaje gue. jujur gue makasi banget abis tu gue rasa cerita gue ini cuma trash hahaha, tapi ga nyangka aja ada yang suka gitu. tp fic gue belum apa-apa, dan jujur ini masih trash karena banyak author disana yang lebih bagus daripada gue. doain aja gue bisa bikin fic yang disukain banyak orang:'3 love you Aoi-chan!

3\. Kumada Chiyu! makasih juga udah bantu review dll:'3 karna dia gue yang udah gaada mood buat nulis jadi pengen lanjutin fic meskipun gue gaada ide. jadi gue kadang re-read review dan liat review dia sambil senyum gaje kek orgil gitu wkwk. makasi udah jadi penyemangat! love you Chiyu-chan

4\. dan untuk pe-review-review/fav/follow yang lain! gue makasi banget karena kalian semua udah bikin gue semangat nulis!

sebenarnya ini harusnya buat ending tapi gue udah gasabar nulis buat ucapin makasi buat kalian hehe:'3

see you next chap!

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkk


	4. Chapter 4

"Nah, sekarang bentuk kelompok yang terdiri atas lima anggota, dan tuliskan namanya pada kertas, lalu dikumpul. Dua minggu lagi kita adakan presentasi."

"Kelompoknya Yamato, akan mempresentasikan mengenai organ tubuh manusia, Kelompok Arisa mempresentasikan mengenai Adaptasi, dan Kelompok Akashi mempresentasikan mengenai pewarisan sifat."

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
**

**hope you like it!**

.

.

Begitu guru mengumumkan hasilnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Dan entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak begitu semangat, begitu mendengar kata 'pewarisan sifat'...

Kenapa..? Kenapa harus pewarisan sifat? Paling tidak kita bisa dapat bagian adaptasi. Kenapa bagian yang—entahlah, rumit?

"Ada masalah?," Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunanku. Tatapan yang biasanya ia lontarkan padaku, tapi yang satu ini tidak begitu dingin seperti biasanya. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Tidak apa kok~" kataku, sambil mengemas barangku masuk ke dalam tas. "...Um, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"...bisa minta tolong ajarkan aku tentang pewarisan sifat?"

Akashi menatapku dengan mata kosong. Tidak menggambarkan sesuatu yang spesifik di dalam matanya.

"Kalau mau, nanti jam tiga kita belajar di perpustakaan seusai latihan klub basket. Baca-baca mengenai materinya, sesampai aku datang, baru tanyakan bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti."

Secercah harapan muncul di mataku. Aku tersenyum senang, jadi refleks aku menangkap kedua tangan Akashi-kun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih!"

Akashi tampak cukup kaget. Tapi kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ditambah kekehan kecil yang—mujizat kalau dilihat dan didengar oleh seseorang.

"?" Aku mulai merenggangkan genggaman tanganku dan menengok keluar pintu merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi sejak tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Tapi aku tepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Karena tidak mungkin itu Risa-chan dan Kei-kun, karena hari ini mereka pulang cepat, karena ada acara keluarga bersama.

"Kurasa tadi ada yang memperhatikan...tapi kurasa hanya perasaanku saja hehe~ baiklah, aku tunggu di perpustakaan ya Akashi-kun, sampai nanti~!" Ucapku, sambil lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Kise-kun, berniat untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, begitu aku membuka pintu kelas, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam.

Walau begitu pun, aku masih masuk ke kelas, dan menghampiri tempat duduknya. "Tapi tasnya ada kok, tidak mungkin sudah pulang."

Aku duduk di bangku Kise-kun sambil memeluk tasnya. Ah.. Baunya seperti Kise-kun, bau bunga matahari. Tidak begitu pekat, tetapi enak dicium, dan khas. Membuatku, terbuai untuk segera menutup mata dan istirahat sebentar. Dan aku benar-benar terbuai, karena detik selanjutnya, aku sudah terlelap dengan tas Kise sebagai alas kepala.

Aku bermimpi, seseorang sedang membelai pipi dan rambutku dengan sayang. Sentuhannya, terasa begitu **familiar**, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku mencoba melihat siapa orang itu, tapi wajahnya samar. Yang bisa kulihat kalau orang itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan ia tersenyum manis.

"Suka. Suka sekali. Tapi...kapan kau akan menyadarinya?"

Aku mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Terdengar _familiar_ sekali. Tapi begitu aku berusaha mengingat, tambah susah aku untuk berpikir.

Aku tau ini mimpi, tapi mimpi ini terasa begitu...nyata.

Detik berikutnya aku membuka mataku. Sepenuhnya. Kaget sekaligus heran, akan mimpi barusan. Di kelas masih kosong, dan tas Kise-kun masih di atas meja. "ah, iya, Kise-kun ada klub basket..."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku megap-megap begitu melihat kearah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. "Berapa jam aku tidur!?"

Segera aku berlari dari kelas Kise, menuju perpustakaan. Begitu sampai, aku mencari buku biologi buru-buru, sampai harus berulang kali aku mengulang dari awal, karena tidak yakin kalau disana tidak ada buku itu.

Aku mendapatkan buku itu, ada di rak paling atas. Aku menjinjit sedikit untuk menggapainya. Hampir. Sedikit lagi, ayolah! Batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan punggungku bertubrukan dengan dada seseorang. "Jadi, daritadi kau diam dimana?" Badanku mengejang. Itu Akashi.

Aku meringis. "Aku ketiduran hehehe, sepertinya janji kita jam tiga bukan, Akashi-kun?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Memang. Tadi ada perubahan rencana, makanya sejak jam dua tadi klub sudah selasai."

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung teringat sesuatu.

"Ada masalah?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku canggung sambil tertawa renyah. "tak apa."

Kami berjalan ke meja yang sepi, menghadap kaca besar yang menampakkan halaman belakang sekolah. Aku duduk menghadap kaca sedangkan Akashi duduk di depanku.

Jarak kita dibatasi meja kecil. Jadi masih mudah untuk Akashi untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

Keheningan memasuki ruangan tanpa ijin. Membuatku merasa tidak nyaman bertahan lama ditempat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara orang cegukan.

"..."

Aku setengah yakin dan tidak yakin tersangkanya adalah Akashi.

Aku yakin karena hanya ada kita berdua di tempat ini. Ditambah penjaga perpustakaan, tapi ia terlalu jauh dari tempat kami.

Separuhnya tidak yakin karena—bagaimana bisa cegukan seorang Akashi Seijuuro bisa terdengar begitu imut!?

Diam-diam aku melirik kearah Akashi, dan menunggu kapan bunyi cegukan itu datang.

"..."

Dan benar saja! Cegukan itu berasal dari Akashi-san!

"..ppfftt—" aku cekikikan melihat adegan yang tak disangka-sangka bisa terjadi. Aku pun mengambil botol minum dari tasku dan menyodorkannya kearah Akashi. "Ini, minum, Akashi-s—ppfft"

Akashi mengambil botol minum yang kusodorkan. Lalu meminumnya. "Tidak baik mentertawakan seseorang dibawah penderitaan."

"H-habis lucu tau!" Aku terkekeh pelan.

Tapi tiba-tiba badanku mengejang. Punggung tangan Akashi membelai pipiku, menyibakkan rambut yang berhasil lolos dari ikatannya. Rasanya menyengat bak sebongkah es menimpa pipiku. Dingin, halus, dan...licin.

Akashi tersenyum—lagi. Dan, tanpa kusadari senyuman itu bukan ditujukan untukku, melainkan orang lain.

ヽ(´ω｀*)

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Kise, dengan kotak makan di tangan kananku.

Mamaku menyuruhku mengirimkan bekal buat Kise, supaya ada yang bisa ia makan entah untuk makan malam atau sarapan. Karena orangtuanya kerja di luar kota selama seminggu, jadi disinilah dia tinggal sendiri di rumah yang cukup besar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi aku mengetuk pintu, dan nihil. Tak ada yang membukakan pintu sama sekali.

Arwah penasaran merasuki tubuhku. Aku membuka knop pintu rumah Kise-kun, kalau-kalau Kise sedang keluar rumah. Tapi tidak. Pintunya tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Perlahan aku membuka pintunya agak lebar, dan masuk ke dalam. "Kise-kun?" Panggilku. Tapi masih, tidak ada jawaban.

Kakiku melangkah kearah dapur, hendak menaruh bekalnya diatas meja, lalu pulang. Tapi ada satu hal yang menghambatku pulang. Suara seorang gadis. Dan...Kise-kun.

"Kumohon, Kise-kun!"

"Tidak, kau kan sudah memilih Haizaki-kun, ssu!"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Bukan begitu, apanya? Semuanya sudah jelas! Lagipula aku sudah menyukai seseorang!"

"[Name] kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau ssu?!"

"Terlihat jelas di matamu saat kau melihatnya, Kise-kun"

Eh? Aku kaget setengah mati. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak kaget, saat orang yang selama ini kau anggap sahabat, ternyata menyukaimu?

"S-sudahlah aku mau ambil minum ss—eh?" Kise terhenti saat menatapku ada di dapurnya, saat ini. "[Name]cchi, sejak kapan disini?"

"Hah? O-oh itu...maaf tadi aku ketuk tidak ada jawaban, jadinya aku masuk saja lalu hendak pulang, karena kukira tidak ada orang. Hehe" jawabku sambil cengar-cengir.

"Kalau begitu...permisi?" Ucapku segera, meninggalkan Kise serta gadis itu di rumah Kise-kun.

**TBC.**

* * *

omgggggggg lama kita tidak jumpa /digaplok.

maaf ya aduh, aku lagi ga mood nulis fic dari kemarin-kemarin. kalian kalo mau nagih jangan malu-malu mention ke kaiuero biar gue mau nulis:" /gapenting.

jadiiiiii maaf kalo fic ini sedikit mengecewakan quq

gue gabanyak curcol deh mau selesaiin fic yang lain dulu

hope you like it, see you in the next chapter!

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkkkkk


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kuroko No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,**

**hope you like it!**

.

.

"[Name]-cchi, tunggu ssu!" teriaknya, begitu aku keluar dari rumahnya.

Aku berlari kecil, kembali ke rumahku, dengan kepala berisikan pikiran-pikiran yang–sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Kise tadi bilang kalau ia menyukaiku? Atau tadi, aku salah dengar mengenainya?

Tangan Kise berhasil meraih pundakku, dan memelukku dari belakang. Ia terengah-engah kelelahan sehabis mengejarku. "sudah kubilang, tunggu kan!"

Pipiku sukses merah atas aksi yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Pelukannya bertambah erat seiring waktu, seakan-akan aku adalah sesuatu miliknya yang sangat berharga.

"Kau dengar semuanya, ya?" bisiknya di sela-sela rambutku. Nafasnya yang terengah berhembus hangat mengenai leherku. Aku mengangguk, sebagai balasan. Tidak begitu yakin, sebenarnya. Maksudku, seorang model? Menyukaiku? Sekarang ini, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. "Yang tadi kau dengar itu, benar adanya _ssu_…"

Ucapannya barusan seakan-akan menamparku sangat keras di pipi. Kucoba untuk mencerna kata-katanya kembali dalam pikiranku, karena ada kemungkinan hal kalau-kalau aku salah dengar. Tapi, akal sehat memaksaku untuk percaya kalau barusan bukan salah dengar. Dan anehnya, aku percaya. Jadi satu hal yang aku tahu: Saat ini, aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Aku…..sebenarnya iri, melihat kalian bisa berada dalam satu kelas. Terlebih lagi, kau sekelas dengan Akashicchi, _ssu,_" Katanya dengan suara rendah. "Kau menyukainya 'kan? Akashicchi?"

Lidahku kelu, tenggorokanku kering seketika, tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Apa aku menyukai, Akashi? Atau, perasaan ini sekedar perasaan kagum terhadap seseorang? Aku…..bahkan, tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Lalu, bagaimana perasaanku mengenai, Kise? Apa aku menyukainya? Kalau tidak, kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat tidak karuan, karena dipeluk olehnya seperti ini? Atau, memang setiap perempuan, akan merasakan hal yang sama saat ia dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki dari belakang, seperti ini? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di benakku, sampai-sampai, bingung, pertanyaan mana yang hendaknya kupikirkan jawabannya terlebih dahulu.

Orang-orang bilang, waktu adalah jawaban yang tepat, untuk hal semacam ini. Tapi….apa harus aku terus-terusan membiarkan dan menunggu waktu yang menjawab? Bagaimana kalau, kali ini waktu tidak ingin membantuku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang melintas di benakku?

"[Name]cchi, _Daisuki yo._"

Ucapannya terdengar begitu lembut. Perlahan pelukannya merenggang, sampai akhirnya ia melepasku. Kise berjalan ke depanku, dan memegang kedua bahuku dengan tangannya. Rambutnya yang pirang bertambah terang, dengan tambahan cahaya matahari terbenam, di balik tubuhnya. "…." Aku masih kehabisan kata, untuk meresponnya. Tolong, maafkan temanmu yang satu ini, Kise.

"_Daisuki, yo._" Ujarnya sekali lagi, sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Spontan, aku menutup mataku, (yang entah kenapa kulakukan.) dan menyadari kalau bibir milik Kise sudah mendarat sukses di pipiku, yang membuatnya tambah memanas.

"…He?" ujarku agak kaget, kemudian menjerit. " HEEEE!?" Apa Kise sudah hilang akal sehatnya? Maksudku, Ini TEMPAT UMUM.

Ciumannya berlangsung sebentar, ia menarik kembali kepalanya. Seakan-akan baru menyadari apa yang ia perbuat, bisa kulihat semburat merah menjalar di sekitar pipi sampai ke telinganya. Untuk di lain situasi, mungkin itu terlihat lucu. Tapi untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang lucu. Sama sekali.

"E-eh…" ia tampak gelisah sembari menundukkan kepalanya, melihat-lihat aspal yang kita pijak, dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. "[Name]cchi, ayo sana pulang, nanti ibumu khawatir~"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan canggung. "_J-jaa, _Kise-kun." Kemudian berlari kecil, meninggalkan Kise sendirian disana.

⊂二二二（ ＾ω＾）二⊃ﾌﾞｰﾝ

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Harus bersikap macam apa di depan Kise-kun–" gumamku pelan. Kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, berlangsung terlalu cepat dan….._awkward._

Begitu sampai di gerbang depan sekolah, aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam, takut kalau-kalau kedatanganku dilihat oleh Kise–yang meskipun hanya terdapat presentase 10% kemungkinan, kalau aku dilihat olehnya–tapi, bersikap was-was bukanlah hal yang buruk kan? He. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus bersikap was-was padanya? TUNGGU. KENAPA MASALAH INI MENJADI SEMAKIN RUMIT?

Untungnya, aku berhasil memasuki kelas tanpa ketahuan oleh Kise, dan menaruh tasku di bangku yang sama. Sebelah Akashi. "Akashi-kun, _ohayou._"

"_ohayou,_" balasnya, dengan anggukan.

"Ah, Midorima-kun juga, _Ohayou!" _sapaku, pada pemuda berlumut–maksudku berambut lumut, yang sedang asyik mendengarkan, siaran favoritnya melalui _earphone_ yang ia kenakan. "tidak bosan-bosannya dengan _oha-asa_, eh?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, yang merosot, sambil diam-diam melirik kearahku. "kudengar zodiakmu berada di peringkat paling bawah. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini, hidupmu dipenuhi kesialan. Jadi, untuk jaga-jaga _Lucky Item_mu hari ini adalah panci penggorengan."

"Oh, ayolah," aku menatap Midorima tidak percaya, sekaligus ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi kutahan, karena itu tidak sopan. "Aku tidak percaya dengan hal macam itu, Midorima-kun. Tapi terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya~"

"Intinya, aku sudah memperingatimu."

"Oh, ya, Akashi-kun," aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. "Aku sudah bisa menghapalkan, bagianku. Nanti, waktu di perpustakaan, kau beri aku komentar ya!"

"hm," ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa repot-repot, melirik kearahku.

"Ah, Kei-kun, Risa-chan, _ohayou_!" aku melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, saat memasuki kelas. Kei balas melambai, sedang Risa rasanya tidak mendengarku, karena ia masih berbicara dengan…Kise.

MAMPUS.

Tubuhku serasa membeku di tempat, tidak sanggup berkutik sedikit pun. Kei yang tadi masuk ke dalam kelas duluan menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah Akashi, setelah itu mengatakan kata yang terdengar seperti mantra: "[Name] tadi dicariin sama Kise, tuh. Kukira kau belum datang, jadi ya kubilang ke Kise, gitu."

MAMPUS.

"[Name]? kau disana?"

ADUH, GIMANA INI!?

"….oi, kau mendengarku tidak?" Kei melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku, membuyarkan lamunanku begitu saja. Eh…tadi aku melamun?

"He? Oh iya," Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk, dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah Risa, yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Kise, ntah mengenai apa. "…..Kise-kun, _ahoyou_"

"Eh?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, memang apa salahnya aku mengucapkan salam selamat pagi? …..TUNGGU, TADI AKU NGOMONG APA?

((Ahoyou))

((Ahoyou))

"EH, MAKSUDKU _OHAYOU, _EHE." Oke, barusan itu bodoh. Aku ingin mengucapkan kata '_ohayou' _tapi dalam pikiranku terlintas bayangan akan kejadian kemarin dimana Kise men…..ah, sudahlah. Lalu, aku mengatakan kata '_aho_' dalam hatiku, dan keluarlah kata-kata '_ahoyou'_. _Well, _tapi itu tidak buruk-buruk banget, 'kan?

Kise dan Risa menatapku, dengan menahan tawa sekuat tenaga dengan jiwa dan raga(?). "Ah,_mooouuuuu_! Silakan saja kalian tertawa!" gerutuku, sambil memanyunkan bibirku, kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi _ssu_! AHAHAHAHAHA," Kise terbahak-bahak, sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Well, well. _Jadi yang disapa hanya, Kise-kun?" Risa menatapku geli.

"Tadi aku menyapamu, tapi kau tidak dengar, hmph."

"Ah, kalau begitu~~ _Ahoyou_ [Name]!" kali ini, Risa nyengir.

"_Ahoyou _juga, [Name]cchi!" Kise ikut-ikutan.

"ah, _moouu_!" Aku merasa sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi syukurlah, kurasa kecanggunganku tadi hilang dalam sekejap. "ngomong-ngomong kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Ah iya, itu–katanya Kise-kun punya dua tiket gratis untuk nonton bioskop. Ia menanyakanku kalau aku bisa datang atau tidak sama Kei, tapi Kei tidak mau…jadi ya, begitulah." Risa mengangkat bahunya, ringan. "Kau ada waktu luang, malam ini?"

"mm," Aku bergumam, sambil mengingat-ingat jadwalku untuk hari ini. "tidak, kurasa."

"_whoa_, benarkah?" Entah kenapa kali ini, Kise yang menyahut penuh antusias. "kalau begitu, kau mau menontonnya bersamaku, _ssu_?"

"um," oke, ini cuma nonton. Lagipula, ini dengan Ki–eh..apa tidak apa-apa untuk menerima ajakannya? Maksudku… "boleh, film apa?" tanpa sepengetahuanku, bibirku bergerak sendirinya. TUNGGU–KENAPA BARUSAN AKU MENJAWABNYA BEGITU?

"Aku tidak tahu ini film apa, tapi kata orang-orang di studio kemarin, yang memberikanku tiket ini, mereka bilang bagus sih," ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk. "kalau tidak salah, judulnya _fifty shades of grey_?"

"_Fifty shades of grey_!?" Risa membeo, terdengar kaget. Terlihat semburat merah menjalar di sekitaran pipinya, tanpa sebab, dan gerakan tubuhnya yang sekarang ikutan kikuk.

"Risa-chan kau pernah menontonnya?"

"Eh…," Risa menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Pernah…"

"bagus?"

"Lumayan, tapi a–"

Kalimatnya dipotong oleh deringan bel, yang menandakan waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas. Kise segera melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke kelasnya. Aku dan Risa balas melambai, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk kami masing-masing. "Risa-chan, tadi mau ngomong apa?"

"….." ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja, ehehe." Dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, pertanyaanku.

Oke. Ini. Aneh.

ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

"Jadi, pewarisan sifat adalah–" aku menjelaskan arti-arti pewarisan sifat yang sudah kepelajari dari hari-hari kemarin. Tanganku kugerakkan bebas di udara, untuk membantuku menjelaskan hal-hal yang memang butuh gerakan. "—jadi intinya, jika kalian menyilangkan heterozigot dengan heterozigot, hasil perbandingannya pasti 9 –eh…berapa ya –" Sampai akhirnya di bagian terakhir, aku melupakan satu hal penting. Hasil perbandingan.

"9:3:3:1"

"oh, ya. Itu maksudku," kembali ke acara latihan presentasi aku melanjutkan ke bagian penutup. "—pasti 9:3:3:1. Dan, sekian dari presentasi kami. Semoga bermanfaat, terima kasih."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "lumayan," ucapnya pada akhirnya, yang membuatku setidaknya ingat kembali bagaimana caranya bernafas. "pelajari lebih lagi. Besok, hari terakhir waktunya untuk latihan. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Aku menyengir kearahnya. "tidak akan!"

"Ah, iya, [Name]?"

"hm?" sahutku.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"H-hah?" tanyaku bingung sekalian kaget.

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, kalau kau mengagumiku dan sebagainya. Benar kan?"

"T-tapi—" aku bisa merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di pipiku; kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu jadilah, pacarku."

"…" aku terdiam sejenak; mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi tadi. "…EEEEEHH!?"

"tidak mau?"

"bukan tidak mau–" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kikuk. "—maksudku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Jadi…bisa kujawab lain waktu?"

"aku tidak suka menunggu—" ia menimbang-nimbang ucapannya barusan. "—baiklah. Sampai kapan?"

"…..sampai waktu yang menjawab?" oke, jawaban macam apa itu.

"satu minggu. Waktumu satu minggu untuk menjawabnya."

キタ―――――――（・∀・）―――――――! !

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, sambil menyeret kedua kakiku di atas tanah menuju jalan pulang. Kemarin, Kise-kun. Kemudian, tadi Akashi-san. Besok siapa? Aomine?

"yo, _ochibi_-chan."

ASTAGA.

Seseorang itu menepuk kepalaku, lalu mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke rambutku. "tumben aku lihat kau di sekolah, di sekitaran jam ini. Ada latihan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "mm," lalu menengok ke arah pemuda itu. "Aomine-kun, kau bau keringat. jauh-jauh sana!"

"—_Teme" _ ia mendecikkan lidahnya kesal dan malah merangkul pundakku, sehingga badannya yang basah akan keringat menempel di baju seragam serta kulit tanganku.

Buru-buru aku mendorongnya untuk jauh-jauh dari dekatku. "AOMINE-KUN JOROK!" bukan—aku bukan mendorongnya karena ia berbau keringat, tapi—keringatnya yang lengket ikut menempel di kulitku, cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Ia hanya nyengir sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "he, tapi aku kan tidak bau, he."

"ng—Bau banget! Pulang sana, cepat-cepat mandi!"

"Kau juga bau!"

"Bau apa?"

"Bau buku."

"….ppfft—" aku terbahak-bahak atas jawaban yang aku dapatkan. "_AHO._ Dasar Ahomine."

"tapi aku serius. Pasti kau habis kencan dengan Akashi di dalam perpustakaan."

Kata-katanya barusan seakan-akan telah meninjuku persis di perut. _Kencan_ dengan Akashi? Ha. Itu lelucon paling lucu yang pernah kudengar.

"benar ya?"

"_AHOMINE-KUN WA BAKA._" Seruku jengkel. "_BAKABAKABAKABAKABKABAKABAKABAKA"_

"_BAKA JANEE YO_." Bantahnya tidak terima. "ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa?"

"Aku…." Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafasku. "ditembak." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"HAH!?" Ia menatapku kaget, bercampur rasa takut dan khawatir. "SIAPA YANG NEMBAK? TUNGGU—KITA HARUS TELPON POLISI—"

"…eh?" sekarang giliran aku yang bingung. Untuk apa menelpon polisi? …Oh. "_Aho_, maksudku seseorang mengajakku pacaran. Bukan ditembak seperti yang kau bayangkan, _Baaaaaaaaka._"

"hoo," ia mengangguk-angguk; _dumbfounded_. "ada ya orang yang menyukaimu? Siapa?"

"Akashi-kun."

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengurek-urek telinganya. "siapa?"

"Akashi-kun."

Ia masih mengerjapkan matanya; tidak percaya. "maaf, mungkin aku salah dengar. Coba lagi sekali, siapa?"

"Akashi-kun. YA. DIA AKASHI YANG SELAMA INI MENJADI KAPTEN BASKET TIM PUTRA DENGAN WARNA RAMBUTNYA YANG MERAH, YANG PINTAR DAN SELALU BENAR."

"Serius?"

"duarius."

"sulit dipercaya…."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "memang."

"lalu, kau terima?"

"…belum kujawab."

"kau tahu," ia berdeham kecil. "sulit rasanya percaya kalau seorang Akashi bisa menyatakan perasaanya ke seorang gadis—konyol seperti kau. Maksudku, selama ini kita—yang bahkan anggota basket di timnya, tidak begitu tahu-menahu mengenainya. Sedangkan kau—saking hebatnya bisa duduk disamping Akashi, menggantikan posisi Midorima. Bukankah, dari hal semacam itu, menurutmu kau ini spesial, di matanya?"

"spesial?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "dia juga tanya tentang apa yang kau pikirkan mengenainya, kepadamu kan?"

"eh?" aku sedikit kaget, mendengarnya. "darimana kau tahu?"

"aku ada di belakang kalian saat itu."

"o-oh." Aku mengangguk canggung. "lalu hubungannya dengan hal itu, apa?"

"Karena dia menanyaimu. Bukan Risa, yang bahkan berdiri disampingmu."

"…."

Spesial ya…

* * *

haaaii! maaf gue baru apdet lol. maaf juga mungkin mengecewakan. abis gue sibuk banget:" /halah

oh iya, gue baru sadar selama ini gue nulis kurono no basket di chapter2 sebelumnya atau fic yang lainnya karena urusan itu psti gue coppas. so.

udah segini aja ya, see you in the next fic!

P.S untuk yang punya acc OCRP join haitachihs yuk ;) seru lho. rencana mau bikin bikini event lolololol yuk yuk!


End file.
